mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!
My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, also titled Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Pony Party, by G. M. Berrow is the second book in a series of chapter books published by Little, Brown and Company and the second book in a series starring the main cast. In the story, Pinkie Pie tries to help save the Pie family rock farm by throwing a concert. Production The book includes a thick page containing an exclusive giant Enterplay trading card, a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic standee of Pinkie Pie. Steve Scott is credited for the book's cover design. The events of this chapter book are referenced by Twilight in The Mane Attraction. Summary Spring-Sproing Springtime One week after the most recent Winter Wrap Up, Pinkie Pie wakes up to greet the day. Having no party activities planned for the day, she gets an idea from her pet Gummy to put on her homemade Super Spring Sneakers and throw a "Spring-Sproing-Spring Party" to welcome the new season. As she bounces her way into Ponyville with a spring in her step and a song in her heart, Pinkie Pie invites everyone she meets to her party, promising fun activities centered around springing and bouncing. She even recruits the Cutie Mark Crusaders in spreading the word around town. On her way to Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie passes by Cheerilee's house and finds her garden path covered in gemstones—garden gems from the Crystal Empire, according to Cheerilee herself. Upon inviting Cheerilee to the Spring-Sproing-Spring Party, Pinkie Pie moves on. The Pink Sheep of the Family Pinkie Pie's friends arrive to take in the excitement of her Spring-Sproing-Spring Party. The party even attracts the attention of four ponies from out of town, but Twilight Sparkle notices their serious and somber-looking expressions. When Pinkie notices the visitors, she can barely contain her joy as she announces to the other party-goers the arrival of her family: her mother Cloudy Quartz, her father Igneous Rock, and her sisters Limestone Pie and Marble Pie. Pinkie is thrilled by their surprise visit, but Igneous assures her that they haven't come to party. Having learned that Pinkie is friends with royalty, the Pie family informs Princess Twilight that they're about to lose the rock farm. Pinkie is in complete shock by this news and tells everyone to go home, declaring the party over. Applejack leads the group to the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, where Rarity notices garden gems like those at Cheerilee's house. There, the Pies explain the situation: ever since the Crystal Empire's return, the demand for gems has gone up while the rock farm's business has declined. Desperately wanting to help her family, Pinkie Pie suggests throwing a concert dedicated to promoting rocks. Her friends are supportive of the idea, but her family expresses disapproval, with Igneous telling her to "be serious for once". Pinkie takes his words to heart and makes a Pinkie Promise to be super-serious and never throw any more parties. Pinkamena Serious Pie Pinkie Pie, making good on her promise to be more serious, wakes up the next morning and makes drastic changes to her lifestyle. She starts wearing glasses (joke glasses with the fake nose and mustache removed), and she makes her bedroom at Sugarcube Corner less colorful. Twilight comes over and tells her that they're going to start planning the rock concert Pinkie suggested. Pinkie says she isn't interested and vows to find a way to save the rock farm that doesn't have anything to do with parties. A defeated Twilight meets with the rest of her friends. They try to come up with ideas for the upcoming concert, but they concede that they aren't as good at party-planning as Pinkie Pie is, and the other Pie family members wouldn't be of much assistance. When Rainbow Dash makes an offhand comment that "Pinkie won’t be able to help herself" once the party planning starts, Twilight gets an idea on how to bring the old Pinkie Pie back. Elsewhere, Spike gives the Pie family a tour of Ponyville; many of the questions they ask during the tour relate specifically to Princess Twilight. As they pass by Cheerilee's house, the Pies notice a garden full of the very gems that were driving them out of business. Before they are overcome with misery, Spike steers the tour toward Sugarcube Corner. There, Pinkie shows her family her "undecorated" bedroom to show them how committed she is to being serious. However, they still refuse to hear her ideas to save the rock farm and soon take their leave of the bakery. Pinkie Takes Action! Outside Sugarcube Corner, Applejack and Rainbow Dash set up pitiful-looking decorations in hopes that Pinkie will want to take over when she sees them. Unfortunately, when Pinkie steps outside and sees them, she thinks they look fine and walks off. Rarity attempts the same with unfitting posters around Carousel Boutique, but Pinkie is still indifferent. When Pinkie arrives at the Golden Oak Library, she finds her friends and family there waiting for her. Cloudy Quartz and Igneous Rock apologize to their daughter for hurting her feelings, finally understanding that everything she had been doing was for her family's sake. They tell her she doesn't need to hold back her natural talent anymore, and an overjoyed Pinkie meets them for a family hug. Igneous himself asks Pinkie to plan their rock concert, and Pinkie happily agrees. She tasks Rainbow Dash with distributing invitations, she has Fluttershy spread the word to every major musical act in Equestria through Photo Finish, she charges Applejack and Cloudy Quartz with catering, and she leaves decorations to Twilight, Rarity, Marble, and Limestone. When Igneous asks Pinkie what he should do, Pinkie gives him the most important job of all: have fun. The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Ponies from all over Equestria gather for Pinkie Pie's "Ponypalooza". Her parents are completely surprised by such a turnout, and Twilight tells them that Pinkie is very special and knows how to bring ponies together. As the festivities get underway, Applejack and Cloudy's treats fly off the trays and the crowd cheers during the various musical performances. By the time the concert ends, public interest in rocks is at an all-time high, and the rock farm's business is booming again. As Pinkie sees her family off, they thank her for everything she's done. They encourage Pinkie to visit the rock farm on her mother's upcoming birthday. When an excited Pinkie asks what the occasion calls for, her friends and family quickly surmise the answer: "A party!!" Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Waaaaaaaaake up, citizens of Ponyville! It's going to be an awesome day! :Scootaloo: Will there be bouncing? :Sweetie Belle: Will there be springing? :Apple Bloom: What about sproinging? :Pinkie Pie: All of the above! :Cheerilee: What would Ponyville do without all your parties, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: It would probably be really, really, really boring! :Pinkie Pie: Fillies and gentlecolts! Your attention, puuuuhlease! I'd like you all to welcome to Ponyville... my FAMILY! :Rarity: I thought she didn’t even like the rock farm! :Fluttershy: Well, the rock farm was her home, so she's probably sad it will be gone. I can't imagine such a thing. :Rainbow Dash: I guess there's no place like stones? Okay, okay, I'll admit it—that was bad. :Igneous Rock: It's... the silliest idea I've ever heard in m' life! This is not something one of your parties can fix. Why can't you be serious for once, Pinkamena? :Pinkie Pie: Well, I just thought that it could be super fun if— :Igneous Rock: Fun? Why don't you go run along now and leave us alone with the princess so we can figure this out for real? :Pinkie Pie: Hellooooo, Twilight! I mean... ahem. Welcome, Ms. Sparkle. How may I help you this morning? :Cloudy Quartz: We're doomed! :Pinkie Pie: Is this a surprise party? Because I'm tooooootally surprised! I mean, not that I like parties. I hate parties! Blech, parties are the worst thing ever! :Cloudy Quartz: You don't need to do that ever again, sugar! We love you just as you are. :Pinkie Pie: You know what that calls for? :All except Pinkie: A party!! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! How'd you guys know what I was gonna say?! References